Joe Millionaire
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/AU/003009, Bina004, Sophie007/ He's cute, charming, rich, sweet, famous, and so much more. What else is he? Oh yeah: single. When a publicity stunt goes wrong, it's up to one girl to change him and his attitude!
1. Meet the Kids

Disclaimer: No, this Wicked doesn't own Cyborg 009. You can ask the Wicked down the lane and see if she does, though! 

****

Joe Millionaire

Chapter 1: Meet the Kids

Author's Note:

I'm so excited! (Yes, I'm a dork. I'm excited about my own story!) Anyway, this story has a rather cliché plot, but no worries! I make your life grand, not bland (like avocados!)! Remember that I deal with OOC (out-of-character) people, so live with it! A-U (alternate universe) is my realm! **This story does not involve the reality TV show Joe Millionaire. The title was used only for jokes only. Get it? Good! **Enjoy the story and please leave a kind review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bina! Where are you?" A voice, coming from the poolside, yelled loudly. 

A young woman ran up, looking completely exasperated. "Mr. Shimamura, how may I help you?"

If she had been the new girl to the scene, she would have swooned. Who wouldn't, when they saw the young and handsome face of Mr. Joe Shimamura, charming, fashionable, rich, and, like every good little boy, _single_? His dark brown hair fell to his face in a relaxed manner, his brown eyes laughing, flashing red with life. 

But, unfortunately for him, she had been his manager for a nice four years, coupled with bickers and commands that Joe had finally decided to follow. With contempt in her voice, she, in turn, would respect him as her … _boss_.

"There you are!" He tilted his chin towards his glass. "Can you get me another drink? The one with the cute little umbrella on the side? Tell the bar guy to put vodka in it? Last time I don't know what he put and it was weird."

Bina narrowed her eyes; green and flashing in exasperation. "Mr. Shimamura, remember, I am your manager, meaning I help you with your show plans and so forth."

"Yeah? So?"

"Meaning, Sir, that I am not your butler, not your servant, or anything else, including babysitter!"

Joe sighed, but didn't move from his sunny spot. "Then can you at least talk to that damn clothes designer or something? I mean, the thing he made me wear last time… It was scary."

"You mean that Armani? The one that cost a fortune and was specially designed for you?"

"Yeah, that one. Whatever." He pointed towards the empty glass again. "Can you hurry up? I'm really thirsty."

"Mr. Shimamura, please. Let's be serious here." Bina's voice was not only tinged with annoyance, it was bursting with it. "I have to remind you, the producer of your new show wants to see you tonight, so please don't waste your time here. And there's a press conference coming up at tomorrow."

"Sure." He made no sign to move.

Bina sighed inaudibly, glancing at the lounging star. "Joe Shimamura! Will you please get up and get dressed?" 

Joe jumped visibly. "Oh, come on Bina!"

"_Get up_." Her voice was laced with honeyed poison. "Get dressed. And _no_, for the final time, I'm not going to get you another drink!"

"Hey, how'd you know I was about to say---"

"Get up!"

"Okay, okay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meanwhile, a young French woman sat quietly as she looked out her window, the beautiful city of Tokyo passing by.

Her name was Françoise Arnoul, and she was a dancer. Hired by the London Ballet Company, she was proud and happy to dance in Japan for her first performance.

If only the touring didn't take here away from her family so much…

She missed her brother John Paul dearly, and everything seemed to remind her of him. 

It was he who thought she could do it, told her to believe in her dreams, and now… 

John Paul had suffered in a plane crash. 

His only means of income was doing aerial stunts in an old and battered plane that had belonged to their father. She knew, too late, that it was a danger to him. And now, he was in the hospital, without anyone to care for him, no relatives whatsoever.

She would have stayed, but then, how was she to pay for the medical bills?

The question had raged in her mind, until, finally, she decided that the only thing she could do was dance for it.

A few tears studded her tropical ocean eyes. How lonely he must be!

No matter. No matter what it took, no matter how long it took, she would care for her brother.

And dance.

After all, it was the only thing she could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bina! Thank God you're here! The only capable woman around here!" A middle-aged man jumped to see the girl, clapping his hands.

"GB! Great Britain, how nice to see you again!" Bina smiled charmingly, the bright lights glinting off her short strawberry blonde hair. "What's wrong? You look troubled."

"I am!" Great Britian looked down at his feet. "Angelina can't do the part! She's been picked off as a model." He curled his lips slightly in a growl.

"Oh no! And they've already seen her pictures, too! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" GB seemed close to dramatic tears. "Think of something, oh goddess!"

"Get a hold on yourself, GB! We'll think of something…"

"We can't tell them that she's not here anymore! Everyone is expecting her!"

Bina clenched her perfect teeth. "We could… Well, we could find a girl that looks like Angelina to play the part. She's not that famous yet, and besides, there's lots of blonde girls who would love to play the part!"

"Yes! You're a genius, Bina! I love you!" He jumped and hugged her, surprising the shorter girl. "Thank you so much!"

Bina awkwardly patted his back. "No problem, GB…" After a moment, she sighed. "You can get off now, you know."

"Oh, uh, yes!"

"We need to start looking, then!"

"What special talents does Angelina have that we'll need to use?"

"Well, she dances… And she blonde… Err…"

Bina grinned slightly. And here she thought it was going to be hard! "Let's get started, then!"

The search begins!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that was the first chapter! A bit rushed, even though it's the second time I've written it. Hope you enjoyed it! 

****

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and everything in between! 


	2. What Angelina?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So sue me.

****

Joe Millionaire

Chapter 2: What Angelina?

Author's Note:

Yep, in this chapter, most everyone meets! Lots of chaos is to be expected, so enjoy the chapter! Also, I hope none of you are too surprised at my new style of writing. In truth, this is my true turf. Bullet in the Dark was an experiment for my darker side, and now I'm back. Consider me a Ying Yang, dark and light! Hope you review, but most importantly, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean, that French girl can't play the part?" Joe glared at Bina, indignant. "She was hot!"

Bina glared right back at him. "Don't _you_ worry about her being hot. It's not as if she was going to sleep with you, anyway."

"You don't know that!"

"Mr. Shimamura!" Bina gasped for breath, clearly outraged. "Okay, calm down… We have to talk about this. This movie is going to be a blockbuster hit, and we can't afford any mistakes here!"

"Fine." Joe sat down and pouted, his arms folded across his well-toned chest. "Talk. I have a massage appointment in 20 minutes, and you can't always count on the police to make way for me."

"Mr. Shimamura, this movie will be really important, okay? It could be an even bigger hit that that last movie you made, the one where you could travel faster than light. The press has already seen Angelina, and Great Britain wants to keep the idea of a blonde French girl. We're going to find a replacement, okay?"

"And that has something to do with me because…?" 

"Because it means that this can be really critical! You can not sleep with her, harass her, or anything else that could ruin our plans!"

Joe looked up lazily. "Harass her? I would _never_."

Bina smacked her palm to her forehead. "Just behave, will you?"

"Okay. Can I go now?"

"Yes!" 

As soon as Joe left the room, Bina drew a deep breath, regaining her composure. 

Time to look for their dancing French beauty.

And where a better place than the Ballet Theater? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise stretched out, warming up her arms, placing them in second, third, and fourth position. She then bent her knees slightly, warming up the joints.

In moments she was ready to perform.

Luckily, it was only a rehearsal day, and she didn't have to change into her intricate costume; although beautiful, it took a long time to change into.

The leotard itself was a light pink, covered in seed pearls that flashed pale fire. The tutu was hemmed, white lace at the ends, a few ribbons lightly trailing behind her in the picture of elegance.

She stepped out onto the stage, looking at her fellow dancers, whom she had gotten to know so well in the past months.

The director and dance master stepped out.

"Okay, everyone! Let's get started, okay? I want the second act, first part," the director called. "And we have an audience today, so don't mess up!"

Françoise gasped and looked up onto the audience. There sat a young woman in the second row, with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She was staring, without blinking, at her.

Fighting another cause of stage fright, she got into her position, sliding in front of her friend, and ballet fanatic, Natalie.

Natalie whispered a soft hello and bend her head down, as Françoise did. Both prepared to sail into their leaps.

Françoise smiled as she began to feel all her worries flying away, as they always did when she prepared to dance.

It would be another wonderful practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right after rehearsals ended, Bina ran out, outside the theatre. She immediately called Great Britain. The dial tone rung three times when GB finally answered. 

"GB here!"

"I found our Angelina!"

Bina heard a pause. "Sorry, Madame, I think you have the wrong number. There is no Angelina here, and I don't believe I have a daughter, or have ever slept with anyone with the name. Bye!"

And, without waiting for a second comment, he hung up.

"Wait!" Bina shrieked into her cell phone. When she heard the flat tone, she hung up, snapping shut the cell phone.

Rolling her eyes and wondering why she had been placed to work with idiots and jerks, she walked back in.

She had a little talking to do with a French girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalie, her long hazel hair down from her bun, walked to Françoise with a worried expression on her face.

"Françoise, there's a woman out there that wants to talk to you… She was the one watching you when you danced, you know?"

Françoise was neatly putting away her toe shoes and looked at Natalie. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… You better go see what they want."

Shrugging, the blonde girl got up and walked to Bina.

With a smile on her face, Bina immediately started talking. "Hi, Françoise! My name is Bina, last name, and well, that doesn't matter right now. I work for Mr. Joe Shimamura, have you heard of him? As you might already know, he as a new movie planned, but the actress we picked to play the main female role declined after we planned everything out. So now we're looking for an actress to take her place and impersonate her, since, well, after all, she's already been known as the actress. We want you to play her part… Do you think you could consider it? We can pay you at least a few million, seeing how much the movie makes."

Instantaneously after she had said her little speech, Bina wanted to slap herself. It made the whole idea of the part sound unorganized and fake, along with making Joe sound conceited, or, in her case, more conceited than she thought he could be.

Françoise looked at her strangely, not saying yes with all the doubts running in her head, but wanting to. A few words in last sentence were what drew her in: pay you at least a few million.

It was definitely enough to pay for all of John Paul's medical bills, and she would have enough money to help him recover.

As for the woman, she seemed quite nice, and it was believable that she worked for Joe Shimamura; no one, absolutely no one was allowed to see the dancers rehearse. Only the most important people could, and it had happened only one time to her, when the prime minister of England wanted to watch them.

"But, what about the actual movie? I mean, I don't think I can act at all, and---"

"Oh, don't worry about that! We have plenty of teachers, and the most eccentric producer you've ever seen!" Bina sighed her relief; for a moment she thought the girl would say no, and leave. "Come on, let's go for coffee and talk. My treat!"

Françoise nodded slightly, still thinking about the offer. Was it a stroke of luck or just a joke?

Well, no matter.

If it could help John Paul, she would do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There we go! The next chapter, all written out! I hope you enjoyed it!

****

Responses to Reviews:

(People that were signed in are in **bold**. People are aren't are underlined.)

****

GoldAngel2: I'm glad you seem to enjoy my new story so much; I was worried people wouldn't like it because it's somewhat cliché. I try my hardiest to make connections with the actual story line since I can't write stories about it like you do. I wish you the Merriest of Holidays!

****

Lil Rose Angel: I'm really happy you like Joe as a spoiled brat! I tried my best! I hope you think the future chapters will be funny! And yes, I change my writing style a lot… Dark one moment and happy the next! I hope you will enjoy this story!

Kukabura: I have to say, you are the BEST! I loved your review, mostly because you corrected me and told me more about Vena! I actually got her name off some friends who have watched the whole series. Although it's not correct, I'm going to keep it as Bina because it's better known… Thank you so much, though!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: It's so much fun talking to you! I'm so glad you approve of my new story, and that you think it wasn't rushed. I don't think I'm talented at all; I just write a lot, so I can see where my writing is weak and correct it! I thank you over and over! Hope to talk to you soon, Daisy!

****

BabyG of Westlife: Avalon… You're talking about the magical land where King Arthur was put to rest? Where Morgan Le Fay ruled over? That Avalon? LOL. My knowledge of this stuff scares me, sometime. LOL, your review make me laugh! Thanks for them!

****

Wolfwood11: I'm glad you enjoy my work so much! I wish everyone shared your enthusiasm (and long reviews). I hope you enjoy my newest AU story! Happy Holidays to you, too!

****

Jenny644443855: I'm glad you like my work so far! Thanks for the support!

****

TFRiD Queen: Finally! Joe Millionaire came out! Everyone cheer! WOOHOO! LOL! I'm glad you like it so far!

****

Sorrowful: Thanks for thinking so, my wonderful friend Vanessa! Sadly, it doesn't have to do anything with the TV reality show, although I hope you will enjoy this anyway! Thanks for all the help, and our conversations are splendid!

****

Saku: I hope you don't mind me calling you that! It seems a bit informal, but you're a great writer! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!

****

Robowan99: No problem! Here's the newest chapter, straight from the computer!


	3. Crazy Old Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Well, maybe my laptop and the box it came in, but NOTHING else!

****

Joe Millionaire

Chapter 3: Crazy Old Lady

Author's Note:

It's already the third chapter? WOW! This story is moving fast! I estimate this story to be around… Hmm… Well, maybe 18-25 chapters, or something like that. This means that I won't have many stories coming out for a long time! Oh well! At least I have all the little one-shots shooting out of my computer! Enjoy the chapter, everyone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bina and Françoise quickly chose a small, American-based café, and ordered their drink.

"Miss Arnoul, I guess you would like to hear about the role you could be playing, right?" Bina stirred her mocha with a straw, glancing at the French girl, who, although had looked surprised, was still listening to her.

"Yes, I would, if you don't mind…"

"This movie is expected to be a blockbuster hit, as most of Mr. Shimamura's movies are. You are to play the role of a young woman who loves to dance, and Mr. Shimamura is the man that falls in love with her after he sees her dancing. Soon, they both fall in love, lad-de-la-de-la. However, when he asks her to marry him, she says no, because she's afraid of commitment, and most of all, the fear that she won't be able to dance anymore. It ends by the guy having to prove to her that he is happiest when she dances, and that he doesn't care about anyone's happiness but hers."

Françoise sighed happily. No matter what they said, she was still a true romantic at heart, and the story sounded very sweet. "And they live happily ever after, right?"

"Actually, no. The girl still doesn't believe him, and ends up moving to England."

"Oh…"

"What do you think?"

Françoise wanted to say that she did _not_ like the ending, and she didn't think many others would, either. But for the sake of the money, she smiled and responded with a nice, "I'm positive they will!"

"I know this is still very hasty, but would you like to come to the studio and meet up with everyone? I'm sure the director will approve of you!"

"Sure, I don't mind!"

"Well then, let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GB, I'm bringing our new Angelina in! Be ready in about 20 minutes, okay?" Bina muttered into her cell phone as Françoise waved her arm out for a taxi. 

"Okay, hurry and come in."

"See you in 20."

"Miss Bina, I found us a cab! Hurry up, please!" Françoise called.

Bina smiled and ran up to the yellow car, preparing herself for compliments on a job well done.

She knew it would be easy, but who knew it would have been _this_ easy?

If she wasn't going to get a promotion for this, she didn't know what would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bina, you've done it again! She's perfect!" GB walked all around Françoise and stared at the pretty blonde girl.

Françoise blushed, her rosy cheeks glowing, and thanked him.

"I'm glad you think she's okay!" Bina smiled, looking quite content that she had chosen well. "Did you get my call, GB?"

"You called me? Well, then, no." He grinned cheekily. "On the subject of calls, the strangest thing happened today! I was innocently looking over the screenplay and deciding if I liked it, when suddenly this crazy old lady called and kept saying that she found Angelina! It was the weirdest thing! And I told her, quite professionally of course, that I knew no one by the name of Angelina. Don't you think I did the right thing?"

Bina stopped dead and twitched for a few moments. "Err… Great Britain?"

"Yes, Bina, m'dear?"

"That was me."

"Oh, well… Um… Scratch whatever I just said!"

From the sidelines, Françoise began to laugh as Great Britain started apologizing profusely, grasping Bina's hands as he groveled around. Bina, on the other hand, looked ready to kill. 

"What was that about being a senile old fool, GB?"

"Nothing at all, Miss Bina, you beautiful goddess of _mercy_!"

"Well, it seems I won't be so merciful today, now will I?"

Bina took a sideways glance towards Françoise, who looked very happy. Right now, there wasn't that haunted look in her eyes. It felt as if something was wrong with her…

Suddenly, her phone rang; not a very extraordinary thing. She shot a deadly look towards GB, who held him thumbs up, and answered the phone.

"Bina, I need you over here _right now_! This is an _emergency_!"

"Mr. Shimamura, if this is about what color tie you should wear, forget it."

"Tie? What the hell are _you_ smoking? When was the last time I've worn a _tie_? This is so much more important!"

Bina's nails dug into the phone, her face turning slightly red. "I'm coming over, but if it's about getting you a drink, you're fired!"

"Fired? Now I really want to know what you're smoking."

Bina hung up without another word, and felt an extreme need to throw her phone to the ground and grind it up with her practical heels.

GB rolled his eyes. "That was Mr. Joe, huh? Acting like a brat again?"

"_Acting_? I don't think so. He _is_ a brat."

"Good point."

Françoise's brows furrowed. "Is he that bad?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh, no!" Bina hurried to comfort her. "He's great on stage. Just a little… _pain_, at other times."

She glanced down at her watch again. "GB, since you already got Françoise's measurements, start getting her clothes. I'll be back tomorrow to discuss things with you tomorrow. Come on, Françoise! Let's go so you can meet Mr. Shimamura."

"Well, if you say so…"

"Don't be afraid of him! We can always beat him up with brushes and combs if he starts acting up. Let's go!"

Françoise hoped she had a brush with her; it seemed she would need it soon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There we go! Rewritten and pretty neat, if I do say so myself! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and I pray that this story will be as liked as Bullet in the Dark! Now, I have a question for you. Should I write another story that's angst-y? And if I do, should it be Cyborg 009? Or maybe Rurouni Kenshin, or maybe even Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho? You guys chose!

****

Responses to Reviews:

GoldAngel2: I'm glad you think so! I try to have the story lines tie in as well as I can, especially if it's a humorous one. You are so lucky to have the whole series! I would give almost everything to watch it, and sorry for the late update! My friend let me borrow her whole series of Rurouni Kenshin---All 95 episodes!

****

ANIMEGURL04: I'm sorry for not having Sophie and 004 out yet; they make an appearance soon, I promise! Happy New Year to you, too!

****

Lil Rose Angel: I'm glad you think this is a funny story! I decided to have a bit of humor rather than angst, since I've been doing that so much! As for your mixed feelings about this new Joe, I have them too! Talk to you soon!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: You liked the last chapter? Woohoo! I tried really hard for people to enjoy this story as much as BitD, which is hard since so many people like it! Hope to talk to you soon!

****

TFRiD Queen: You think Joe is funny in this story? Great! That's exactly what I want him to be!

Kukabura: Of course I won't let them sleep together! That would ruin this story, and besides, I prefer kissies and huggsies to nasty stuff the parents do in the bedroom! (Haha, I love writing immature stuff!) I'll try to get Albert and Sophie out as soon as I can, and I'm very glad you like Vena/Bina this way!

****

BabyG of Westlife: Yay! I got the Avalon right! I feel smart! I'm updating as fast as I can, but sometimes I just have to rewrite stuff, so it takes longer, but here is the newest chapter for you to read!

****

WolfWood11: MARATHON! NEED… TO… SEE… IT! Thanks for informing me about the official time; I didn't know about them, actually. I'll watch it if it's the last thing I do! I can't wait for it! Glad you still like my fics!

****

Saku: I'm glad you are really starting to like this fic, and that the future chapters will convince you even more! Here's the newest chapter! By the way, is there any chance you have YIM (Yahoo!Instant Messenger)?

Insanereader: Yes, that's how you spell Oyabun (which I haven't updated for so long)! Eeps! Yeah, it's too late to change Bina into Vena now… Everyone would be confused (including me!). Glad you got to see the newest chapter (and thanks for updating!)! 


End file.
